Drei Schwestern
Die Erschütterung Das Epizentrum des Bebens lag in etwa 35 km Tiefe auf halber Strecke zwischen den äolischen Inseln und dem italienischen Festland. 53 Sekunden lang bebte die Erde. Mit einer Stärke von 6,7 auf der nach oben offenen Richterskala handelte es sich um das stärkste je gemessene Seebeben in diesem Bereich des Mittelmeers. Dennoch waren die Auswirkungen eher gering. Die Aktivitäten des Stromboli, des „Leuchtturm des Mittelmeeres“, fielen etwas heftiger aus als gewöhnlich. Auf der Nachbarinsel Panarea kamen bei einem Hangrutsch ein Schäfer und ein Dutzend seiner Schafe ums Leben; auf Lipari stürzte eine baufällige Scheune endgültig in sich zusammen. Wenige Minuten später brandete ein etwa 1 m hoher Tsunami an die Küsten Kalabriens und Nordsiziliens. In der Straße von Messina stieg der Meeresspiegel um ca. zweieinhalb Meter und beschädigte oder zerstörte in den Häfen von Scilla, Messina und einigen kleineren Küstenstädten ein gutes Hundert auf Reede liegender Fischer- und Segelboote. Die 5 km nördlich von Messina vor Pace ankernde Yacht „Capri“ kenterte, wobei das unter Deck schlafende Eignerehepaar ertrank; auf der kalabrischen Seite der Meerenge erfasste die Flutwelle eine Gruppe badender Jugendlicher und schleuderte sie gegen einen Küstenfelsen, was für drei der Teenager tödlich endete und den übrigen zum Teil schwere Verletzungen einbrachte. Danach beruhigte sich das Meer wieder. Auch wenn kein Computer der Welt in der Lage gewesen wäre, den Zusammenhang aufzuzeigen, hatte das Beben ebenfalls unerwartete Auswirkungen auf das Leben einer Reihe von Menschen im südlichen Mittelmeer. Wie durch eine Düse beschleunigt schoss eine Druckwelle entlang der sizilianischen Küste an Taormina, Catania und Syracus vorbei in Richtung der Großen Syrte, jener markanten Bucht zwischen Misrata und Bengasi, in der das „Mare nostrum“, wie die Römer es genannt hatten, so weit wie sonst nirgends südwärts in die libysche Wüste vorstieß. Zwar erschöpfte sich die Energie der Wassermassen lange vor Erreichen des schwarzen Kontinents, doch für jene, welche die Folgen zu spüren bekamen, ergab sich dennoch ein beeindruckendes Schauspiel. Der einsame Killer Winter saß mit einem Glas Whisky in der Hand im Yacht-Club auf dem Promenadendeck und blickte durch die hohen, schmalen Steuerbordfenster unbewegt auf die bewegte See. Die MS Berlin war ein schönes Schiff. Sie hatte zwar nicht die klaren, yachtartigen Linien der klassischen Transatlantik-Liner, aber sie war ein schönes Schiff. Vor allem war sie ein Schiff. Winter verachtete moderne Kreuzfahrtschiffe zutiefst - diese riesigen, schwimmenden Las-Vegas-Hotels, auf denen man sich zwei Wochen lang rund um die Uhr amüsieren konnte, ohne einmal das Meer gesehen zu haben. Die Berlin war mit ihren 139 m Länge klein und wendig und konnte daher Häfen anlaufen, die diese flugzeugträgergroßen Kästen niemals zu Gesicht bekamen. Der Service war persönlich, die Atmosphäre familiär. Und man spürte die See. Das war eines seiner Probleme. Eigentlich hatte alles nach einem ruhigen, bequemen Job ausgesehen. Im Anschluss an seinen Segelurlaub noch eine Mittelmeer-Kreuzfahrt von Venedig nach Nizza. Elf Tage Sonne, Seeluft, Kultur - und zwischendurch ein kleiner Schiffsmord. Schon am ersten Tag hatte er „zufällig“ die Bekanntschaft seines Opfers gemacht und festgestellt, dass dieses drei Charakterzüge besaß, die seinem Vorhaben sehr entgegenkamen: 1. einen Hang zum Konsum alkoholischer Getränke, 2. eine Vorliebe für idiotische Wetten und 3. den Drang, alles zu tun, um diese Wetten zu gewinnen. Es sollte also ein Leichtes sein, ihn zum S-Bahn-Surfen an der Heckreling bewegen zu können. Besoffen über Bord gegangen. Ein Kinderspiel. Wenn... nun... wenn der Mann nicht schon in einem Schaukelstuhl seekrank werden würde. Winter fragte sich, was eine solche Person auf einem Schiff wollte. Während sich die Adria auf der Fahrt entlang der kroatischen und montenegrinischen Küste gesittet verhalten hatte, hatte sich das ionische Meer weniger zuvorkommend gezeigt. Eigentlich wäre die lange Überfahrt von Vlora in Albanien über die offene See nach Malta die ideale Gelegenheit gewesen, dem Leben seines Gesprächspartners und Trinkgenossen einen... sagen wir... neuen Anstoß zu geben, gewissermaßen. Aber ausgerechnet auf dieser Strecke hatte die Berlin einen schweren Sturm abwettern müssen. Doch während das Schiff dies souverän gemeistert hatte, befand sich Winters Seebestattungskandidat in seiner Kabine auf dem Hauptdeck, kotzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib und wünschte sich alle fünf Minuten zu sterben. Er wäre überrascht gewesen, hätte er gewusst, wie gerne Winter ihm dabei zur Hand gegangen wäre. Sei’s drum. Der Aufruhr Etwa 50 Seemeilen östlich der maltesischen Küste endet das sizilianische Becken, der westlichste Teil des ionischen Meeres, und der Meeresboden steigt um rund 3 km an, um in ca. 500 m Tiefe die Sizilien-Malta-Schwelle zu bilden. Obwohl nicht nachweisbar, war es das Zusammenspiel der von Osten durch die letzten Sturmausläufer angetriebenen Dünung mit der nahezu im 90°-Winkel zum Tiefseehang heranrollenden Druckwelle aus der Straße von Messina, welches zu dem Naturphänomen führte, das die Berlin traf. Letzten Endes war das für Mannschaft und Passagiere jedoch nebensächlich. Was zählte, waren die Folgen. Und es war der robusten Bauweise des Schiffes und der guten Seemannschaft seiner Besatzung zu verdanken, dass diese nicht katastrophal ausfielen. Lange Zeit galten Riesen- oder Monsterwellen als Seemannsgarn, als Ausrede für schlechte Handhabung eines Schiffes in schwierigen Situationen. Nach der klassischen, linearen Wellengleichung sollten Oberflächenwellen, die ihre Nachbarwellen um mehr als das Doppelte überragen, einmal in 10.000 Jahren auftauchen. Aber durch den Fortschritt von Radar- und Satellitentechnik stellte man fest, dass diese erheblich häufiger vorkamen als theoretisch vorgesehen. Und nicht nur in Gebieten mit starken Strömungen und Tiefseehängen, sondern auch auf dem offenen Meer. Erst eine Variation der zur Beschreibung quantenmechanischer Zustände dienenden nichtlinearen Schrödinger-Gleichung brachte Theorie und Wirklichkeit wieder in Einklang. Mehrere Arten von Riesenwellen sind von den Seeleuten immer wieder beschrieben worden. Der Kaventsmann ist ein einzelner riesiger Brecher, der sich weit über die anderen Wellen erhebt und auf das Schiff eindrischt, die Weiße Wand eine oft kilometerbreite, sehr steile Wellenfront, die dem Kapitän der Queen Elisabeth II einst das Gefühl gab, auf die Kreidefelsen von Dover zuzusteuern. Die Drei Schwestern sind drei aufeinander folgende große Wellen, in deren Tälern Schiffe den Auftrieb verlieren können und dann von den nachfolgenden Wogen überrollt werden. Eigentlich namenlos, ist es nicht unangebracht, sie Mater Suspiriorum, Mutter der Seufzer, Mater Tenebrarum, Mutter der Finsternis, und Mater Lachrymarum, Mutter der Tränen, zu nennen. Das Treffen Winter betrachtete ein wenig missmutig den Inhalt seines Glases. Der Glenfiddich, der an Bord angeboten wurde, war ein solider, ehrlicher Single Malt, aber auf See hätte er sich einen Whisky mit maritimerer Note gewünscht, einen Talisker vielleicht oder einen Prophecy von der Isle of Jura. Sein Blick schweifte erneut zu der schweren Dünung, durch die die Berlin mit etwa 12 Knoten Geschwindigkeit auf Malta zustampfte. Die Höhe der Wellen war schwer abzuschätzen, aber der Steward hatte von 5-6 m Seegang gesprochen. Plötzlich erblickte Winter etwas Erstaunliches. Während die brechenden Wellenkämme bisher schmale, weiße Linien bildeten, die sich ebenso wie das Schiff westwärts bewegten, erschienen plötzlich in einiger Entfernung drei lange Streifen aus Gischt, die sich der Berlin von Norden näherten und die grobe See deutlich überragten. Kapitän Alberto Tarozzi sah die steuerbord heranrollenden Wellenberge zur gleichen Zeit, als sein 1. Offizier ihr Radarecho auf dem Schirm entdeckte. Einen kurzen Augenblick standen beide regungslos da und versuchten, dem Gesehenen eine Bedeutung zuzuordnen. Dann befahl der Kapitän: „Hart steuerbord!“ - „Hart steuerbord!“ bestätigte der Rudergast den Befehl. Sekunden später meldete er: „Ruder liegt hart steuerbord.“ Augenblicklich machte sich die geringe Größe der Berlin bemerkbar, als der Rumpf des Schiffes deutlich nach Backbord krängte, während der Bug nordwärts drehte. So erreichte die Woge die Berlin statt im rechten Winkel aus etwa 2 Uhr. Kurz schien es, als ob die Welle das Vorschiff überspülen würde, doch dann hob es sich wie die Front eines Geländewagens, der schräg einen Deich hinauffährt. Der Barmann des Yacht-Clubs torkelte hilflos zur Seite. Mehrere der eleganten Clubsessel rutschten von ihrem Platz, während in der Bar Flaschen und Gläser klirrten. Es war Winters Glück, dass er auf einem der hohen, entlang der Theke fest montierten Barhocker gesessen hatte, der ihm Halt gab. Der Blick nordwärts aus den mehr als 10 Meter über der Wasserlinie liegenden Fenstern auf die See war furchteinflößend. Eine dunkle, von weißen Gischtfetzen marmorierte Wasserwand ragte trotz der Schräglage des Schiffes über das Promenadendeck bis zum Brückendeck hinauf. Gerade war es dem Barmann mit Mühe gelungen, sich an einer Ecke der Theke festzuhalten, als die Neigung der Berlin sich nochmal um das Doppelte erhöhte. Der Raum war erfüllt vom Bersten zersplitternden Glases und dem Poltern übereinanderstürzenden Mobiliars. Die drei Schwestern Wäre der Kreuzfahrer im rechten Winkel von den Wellen getroffen worden, wäre er möglicherweise gekentert. Aber als Mater Suspiriorum, die erste der drei Schwestern, mit einem Druck von Dutzenden Tonnen pro Quadratmeter gegen den Rumpf prallte, hatte sich ihr die Berlin bereits um etwa 30° zugewandt. Dennoch nahm die Backbord-Schlagseite des Schiffes auf über 50 Grad zu, während es den Wellenhang hinauffuhr. Mehrere Sekunden erhob sich der Bugwulst vollständig aus dem Wasser, während das Spiegelheck des Schiffes fast bis zum A-Deck eintauchte. Während die Berlin den Kamm der Welle überwand, richtete sie sich kurzfristig wieder auf. Dann krängte sie fast ebenso weit nach Steuerbord, als sie in das nachfolgende Wellental abkippte. Das Vorschiff schlug mit einem durch alle Decks dröhnenden Knall wieder auf dem Wasser auf. Die Berlin verschwand so tief im Tal vor der heranrollenden Mater Tenebrarum, dass ein Beobachter einzig noch Mast, Schornstein und Teile des Sonnendecks wahrgenommen hätte. Eingekesselt zwischen den beiden riesigen Wasserbergen wurde es so dunkel an Bord, als sei die Dämmerung hereingebrochen. Dann machte sich die Berlin an den Aufstieg zum Wellengipfel, wobei die Fluten dem Rand des vorderen Schanzkleides gefährlich nahe kamen und Wasser durch die Speigatten auf das Vorschiff schoss. Die Passagiere in den Steuerbordkabinen von A- und B-Deck erlebten lange Augenblicke des Horrors, als sie durch Fenster und Bullaugen nichts sahen als ein dunkelgraues Wirbeln, welches sich erst eine scheinbare Ewigkeit später in ein rasch heller werdendes Flaschengrün verwandelte, um endlich wieder aus der ungeheuren Woge aufzutauchen. Das Schiff hatte inzwischen einen Winkel von 45 Grad zu den Wellenbergen erreicht, so dass die Krängung diesmal geringer ausfiel. Stattdessen tauchte der Bug des Schiffes mehrere Meter tief in die steil aufragende Flanke der Mater Lachrymarum. Wie ein gewaltiger, flüssiger Schmiedehammer drosch die dritte der Schwestern auf das Schiff ein. Ein bugwärts gerichtetes Fenster des Promenadendecks wurde zerschmettert, und die dahinterliegende Kabine 104 von der hereinbrechenden See hüfthoch geflutet, bevor die Berlin die gewaltigen Wassermassen abschütteln konnte. Mühsam kämpfte sich das Schiff über die letzte Riesenwelle. Danach lag es wieder vergleichsweise ruhig in der See, während die Angreiferinnen wie ein Spuk südwärts verschwanden. Der Aufruhr des Meeres wurde abgelöst von Tränen des Schmerzes und Rufen der Erleichterung. Schadensbericht Winter saß mit einem Glas Whisky in der Hand im Yacht-Club und betrachtete das zerstörte Mobiliar. Nachdem er die lange Schlange lädierter Passagiere vor dem Hospital auf dem B-Deck gesehen hatte, hatte er beschlossen, dass sein gebrochener rechter Unterarm warten konnte. Notfalls bis zur Ankunft in Valletta, das sie in vier bis fünf Stunden erreichen würden. Die Schmerzen waren erträglich, solange er den Arm nicht bewegte; also war er auf das Promenadendeck zurückgekehrt und hatte festgestellt, dass der Glenfiddich, der an Bord angeboten wurde, einen deutlichen Vorteil besaß: Die charakteristische dreieckige Flasche hatte die Naturgewalten unbeschadet überstanden. Das dünnwandigere runde Behältnis eines Talisker hätte wohl das Schicksal der meisten Gläser und Flaschen geteilt und lediglich den Scherbenhaufen hinter der Bar vergrößert. Hotel Director Miltos Papoukas verharrte einen Moment lang unschlüssig auf der Deckpromenade und betrachtete den grauhaarigen Mann, der, unbeeindruckt von dem ihn umgebenden Chaos, auf einem der Barhocker an der Theke saß. Kurz sammelte sich der Quartiermeister, dann trat er an den einzigen Gast im Yacht-Club heran. »Verzeihung, aber sie sind doch Herr Winter?« Der Passagier drehte sich zu dem Griechen um. »Ja, das ist richtig, ich heiße Winter. Kann ich irgendwie weiterhelfen?» Der Schiffsoffizier zögerte: »Ich habe gehört, sie sind mit Herrn Nielson, dem Gast aus Kabine 237, näher bekannt?« Winter wiegte leicht den Kopf: »Bekannt wäre übertrieben. Wir haben uns beim Einschiffen in Venedig kennengelernt und ein paarmal auf einen Drink getroffen. Aber seit Albanien habe ich ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Der Seegang, Sie verstehen?« Der Quartiermeister insistierte weiter: »Natürlich. Wissen Sie zufällig, ob Herr Nielson irgendwelche Angehörigen hat?« Winter überlegte: »Er hat mal eine Tochter irgendwo im Süddeutschen erwähnt, aber mehr auch nicht. Warum fragen Sie?« Papoukas blickte ernst: »Herr Winter, ich möchte Sie - auch im Namen von Kapitän Tarozzi - bitten, das, was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, vorerst vertraulich zu behandeln.« Winter nickte. »Selbstverständlich. Sie können Sich auf mich verlassen. Ist etwas passiert?« Der Offizier erwiderte: »Herr Nielson ist verstorben. Offensichtlich ist er in seiner Kabine gestürzt und hat sich das Genick gebrochen. Wir müss...« Er hielt inne, als sein Gegenüber plötzlich von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde und ihm bedeutete, alleine sein zu wollen. Papoukas zog sich diskret zurück; gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Winter in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. by Horrorcocktail Mehr über Winter erfährt man in Victor & Winter - die Chroniken. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord